hero_warsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guild War
Guild War is held from Monday to Friday, promotion/demotion matches are held on Saturday. When preparing to war, each member of the guild selects the teams of Heroes and Titans that will participate in the defense. The Guild Master has to distribute Champion Signet to members with strongest teams. Only champions can participate in war. Each guild can have up to 15 champions (20 champions in the Gold League): The Guild master can assign Champions by clicking "Plan tomorrow's defense" -> "Distribute Champion Signet" After selecting champions the Guild master has to place them on unoccupied positions on the war map. When the war begins, positions of the defenders will be fixed. Since that moment, all changes to Champion Signets, teams, positions and fortifications will affect the next war, but not the current one. Health and Energy of defending teams are saved during the war. If a member or a Champion of the Gold League Guild leaves the Guild and joins another one, he or she will have a temporary lock, preventing them from becoming Champion in the new Guild and from participating in the Guild War till the end of the current week (i.e. till Sunday or Saturday, if the Guild doesn't take part in the Promotional battle). The same rule applies if this member transfers to another server. However, if the player returns to the initial Gold League Guild, he or she will be able to resume participating in the War during the same week. War Phase ll players see all enemy teams and can attack any enemy team on available fortification if they haму attempts remaining. Each Champion can attack up to 2 times during the War (either with Heroes or Titans, or both). The goal is to earn more Victory Points than the enemy Guild. Victory Points are given for: * Destroying enemy teams * Destroying all enemy teams in fortification ("Capture bonus") If the position in fortification is empty it is considered "defeated", thus giving Victory Points to the attacking team. Health and Energy of attacking teams are reset at the beginning of each battle during the war. Progression on the Map Not all fortifications are eligible for the attack right away. At first, you can attack Mage Academy, Barracks, Lighthouse and Bridge. After beating all 3 defending teams on a Bridge, the second tier of fortifications is unlocked: Foundry, Bastion of Fire, Gates of Nature, Bastion of Ice, Spring of Elements. When you beat all the defenders in Bastion of Fire, Gates of Nature or Bastion of Ice (at least one of them), you will be able to advance to the Citadel. After an attack on a position, it is blocked for few minutes. Battles in Guild War are performed in manual mode. Results When the War is over, the winning guild receives a reward. The guild that lost receives a consolation prize. In a case of a draw, both guilds receive draw prizes. The rating update and the rewards distribution is performed at the end of war. At the end of a season(Monday - Friday), guilds will receive rewards (War Trophies) depending on their league and their rating in it. War Trophies can be exchanged for different valuable items in the Guild War Shop. War Trophies can be downgraded, but not upgraded (eg. Silver can be exchanged for bronze, but bronze cannot be exchanged for silver) Leagues and Matchmaking There are 4 leagues in the game: * Golden * Silver * Bronze * Qualifying league All new guilds are automatically placed in the qualifying league on the next day after creation. The higher the league, the bigger the rewards. All guild members will receive rewards for the War, not only Champions. Matching systems in the War work like this: In qualifying league: - The guilds are matched by team level of members - Victory Points are multiplied by the average team level of guild members. - At the end of the week, 6 best guilds can be promoted to the Bronze league by performing promotional battles. In other leagues: Matching is arranged by the guild's rating and total Victory Points earned for the season. Category:Guild